Se Eu Fosse Você
by Kiah chan
Summary: Tudo começou naquele dia fatídico. Sabia que era um péssimo dia para sair da cama, mas enfim, eu nunca esperava o que vinha para frente. [SasuSaku] ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Capítulo I O Que Era Ruim, Ficou Pior!

**SE EU FOSSE VOCÊ**

SAKURA – Normal

"Sasuke-kun" – Pensamentos

**Capítulo I – O Que Era Pior, Ficou Mais Ainda.**

Tudo começou naquele dia fatídico. Sabia que era um péssimo dia para sair da cama, mas enfim, eu nunca esperava o que vinha para frente.

Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, sou completamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke Uchiha, tenho 15 anos, e odeio ficar esperando Kakashi sensei. Eu não sei ainda o porquê de sua demora. Às vezes eu acho que ele tem um sério problema de desculpas. Uma desculpa mais esfarrapada que a outra e... Opa! Tô me desviando do assunto .'

Continuando... Aquele seria mais um dia normal. Como de costume Kakashi sensei dera outra desculpa esfarrapada "Creio que ele tem um estoque delas". Naruto perguntou daquele jeito "super delicado" dele o porquê do sensei sempre se atrasar em compromissos afinal, era pra ele dar bom exemplo para nós certo? Infelizmente se Naruto esperava uma resposta não conseguiu. Tudo estava na rotina, estava olhando com o canto dos olhos para Sasuke "Aiai!!! Como ele é lindo!" e ele observava a ceninha cômica do Naruto discutindo com o sensei. Foi nesse instante que eu descobri que o que é pior pode ficar pior ainda.

- Bem, como vocês já sabem, a Tsunade mandou alguns chunnins para fazer rondas por Konoha. Parece que existem inimigos disfarçados que entram pelos arredores da cidade. Então eu estava pensando "Poxa!! Meus alunos que não tem nada para fazer durante a semana poderiam ajudar!!" e aqui estou com essa proposta. E aí, vocês aceitam?

Não!!!! Não podia ser!!!! Naquela hora eu juro que se fosse um pouco mais forte socava Kakashi sensei!!!! Quem ele pensa que era para nos dar uma missão daquela? Òó Justo no final de semana do meu aniversário?? Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo!!!! . 

No dia seguinte, lá estava eu "disfarçada" de cidadã de Konoha, vigiando os lugares marcados pelo sensei "Eu ainda mato ele òó!". Só então, depois de reclamar pra caramba, é que eu percebi que Sasuke estava vigiando o mesmo local que eu!!!! Por estar muito brava, irritada, zangada, pronta pra matar algum infeliz, eu acabei nem percebendo que Sasuke iria vigiar os lugares comigo "COMO eu não percebi?". Foi nesse momento que cometi um dos maiores deslizes da minha vida.

-Eu acho que não vai ser tão ruim assim! .

-O que foi? Está falando sozinha?

-Na-na-nada não Sasuke-kun!! .' É que eu estava pensando em algumas coisas!!

-Pois pare de pensar em besteiras e se concentre!!!

-Certo! o/ .

Depois daquele papo cabeça, não deu nem cinco segundos quando eu vi uma luz extremamente forte me tapando a visão e uma tontura que acabou por me fazer desmaiar. Só tive um pensamento coerente dentro desse curto período de tempo "Droga!!"

Abri meus olhos lentamente e pude ver que não estava mais em Konoha e sim numa floresta "Ótimo!! Que grande ninja você é Sakura!! Abaixou a guarda e se ferrou!!! É isso que dá ficar pensando em coisas fúteis!" Quando levantei e dei uma olhada em volta, vi o meu corpo deitado na grama. "OO Será que eu estou morta?! Não pode ser!!! Eu sou muito jovem pra morrer!! i.i E ainda nem beijei o Sasuke-kun!!!! " Coloquei a mão em mim mesma para ver se era um fantasma, quando percebi que aquele corpo não me pertencia.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Com o meu grito, o MEU corpo se levantou assustado e olhou para mim.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-QUE-QUEM É VOCÊ?

-EU É QUE TE PERGUNTO!!!!

-ORAS!!!! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO COM O MEU CORPO E...

Foi então que "aquilo" que estava gritando comigo percebeu onde estava.

-O que é isso? Por que eu to no corpo da Sakura?

-Sasuke-kun? "Não podia ser ele... Não era ele... Por favor!!!!"

-Sakura?

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

-É você mesma '! Sakura já chega!

- Desculpa!! Mas eu...

- Eu também não acredito!

- NÓS TROCAMOS DE CORPO!!! .

­

Continua...

_E aí o que acharam? Bem... Arrumei coragem e resolvi fazer uma fic de capítulos, maass se ninguém mandar reviews dizendo o que acharam e mostrando que estão lendo eu não continuo xP!! _

_Bjosss!!!_


	2. Capítulo II Eu Não Agüento Mais!

Quase que eu esqueço de novo ¬¬''.

Naruto não me pertence e sim ao autor que agora eu não me recordo o nome.

**Capítulo II – Eu Não Agüento Mais!**

- Certo! Precisamos manter a calma.

- Eu já estou muito calma... Olha pra mim agora!! – Fiz cara de boba para pelo menos amenizar as coisas. Mas como isso aconteceu? Nem nos meus sonhos mais fantasiosos com o Sasuke-kun eu imaginei trocar de corpo com ele. Mas agora que eu reparei... EU ESTOU NO CORPO DO SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!

- Sakura!

- Ahn? "Acho que ele me viu pulando. Ai que gafe!" '.

- Certo! Nós precisamos descobrir quem fez isso e mandar ele desfazer!

- "Aiaiai como eu posso ser tão pervertida!! Mas acho que qualquer pessoa no meu lugar repararia... Como vai ser na hora do banho? O.O".

- SAKURA!!! ÒÓ Eu tô falando com você caramba!!!!

- Desculpa!

- Voltando ao assunto... Nós só temos que achar a desgraça ambulante que fez isso.

- Nossa! Vai ser muito difícil! Você sabe pelo menos o jutsu que utilizaram?

- Acho que é algum parecido com o da Ino...

- Hummmm... Logo, logo vai anoitecer... Onde vamos passar a noite?

- Não sei... Eu nem sei onde estamos pra começo de conversa. Vamos procurar então. Eu vou pra cá e você vai pra lá. Nos encontramos aqui quando for umas dez horas, ok?

- Ok! \o/ .

E lá se foram a uma busca sem fim... (Coitado deles Uu).

"Cenas Especiais" 

Enquanto isso na sala da Quinta Hokage...

- Eu nunca pensei que isso daria certo Kakashi!Você é bom mesmo! xD .

- Eu também não esperava que fosse funcionar... Eles baixaram a guarda muito fácil ..

- E o Naruto?

- Eu acho que ele deve estar no trigésimo primeiro sono agora!

- Oras... O que foi que você fez? Oo

- Um jutsu de dormir . Uma invenção minha!!!

- Pra que? Você não consegue dormir?

- Não... Eu tenho insônia Uu.

"Fim das Cenas Especiais" 

- Aff! ' Não agüento mais correr!!! Parece que ainda são oito horas... E eu tô suada e fedendo!! Eca!!!

Andando (trocadilho para arrastando-se ') eu já não agüentava mais... "Pelo menos o corpo do Sasuke é mais resistente que o meu . Não consigo imaginar ele agora com o meu corpo :p... EPA!!! ELA TÁ COM O MEU CORPO!!!! E SEUS HORMÔNIOS ESTÃO A FLOR DA PELE!!!!! MEU DEUS!!!! E AGORA?".

- Calma!!! É isso! Eu preciso de muita calma agora! – Continuei andando e acabei achando uma fonte termal por acidente. "O que será que o Sasuke ta fazendo? Será que ele tomou banho? Se tomar eu mato ele. Bom... Eu sempre tive vontade de ver o Sasuke sem camisa então...".

Aquilo era só para matar a minha curiosidade afinal quando a vida te dá limões, faça uma limonada!

Quando eu vi AQUILO... Meu Deus me segure!!! Era demais para um dia!!

Acabei por me atrasar "Me distrai muito! Mas também né?!" O Sasuke quase me matou.

Mesmo por ter me distraído não deixei de procurar um bom lugar pra passar a noite, mas quem acabou achando foi o Sasuke-kun.

Não posso dizer que aquela foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Tive que dormir no chão com os insetos!!

Pelo menos o Sasuke tava comigo! . Como ele fica lindo dormindo!! (Sakura babando). Mas mesmo assim eu já não agüentava mais ficar no corpo dele, pois nem "aproveitar" eu podia Uu.

O dia seguinte amanheceu chovendo. Acordei toda molhada, pois a água já havia adentrado o local. O Sasuke acordou logo depois, com cara de poucos amigos. Foi então que eu conclui que não deveria ficar brava, pois a minha testa só enrugava e no futuro, isso causaria as famosas "linhas de expressão".

- Ótimo! Òó Agora vai ficar mais difícil de destrocarmos os nossos corpos!

- Pense pelo lado positivo!

- A é! Então me fala porque eu não estou encontrando nenhum lado positivo na situação em que estamos!

- Pelo menos você não acordou molhado com a água da chuva!

- uu' De qualquer modo, vamos começar a nossa busca para retirar esse jutsu! Não to mais agüentando ficar no seu corpo.

- uÚ O mesmo para você!

"Aquela foi a maior conversa que tive com o Sasuke na minha vida!!! Até que não foi tãããoo ruim trocar de corpo com ele!".

Sasuke e eu resolvemos sair da caverna para examinarmos a área com o intuito de descobrir se havia algum lugar suspeito que ainda não tínhamos visto.

- É o seguinte: Eu não sei se você concorda comigo, mas acho uma boa nós dois irmos juntos, já que o cara parece ser realmente poderoso, assim temos mais chances de vencer.

- "O Sasuke quer ficar comigo (olhinhos brilhando)!" Tu-tudo bem Sasuke-kun n.n.

- Ótimo!

"Anotação mental: É minha impressão ou o Sasuke tá sendo um pouquinho mais delicado comigo? É melhor ficar atenta com essas reações por parte dele!".

Começamos a examinar a área de uma parte da floresta que era totalmente escura. Sentia a cada movimento, que estava sendo observada, e meu sexto sentido dizia para ficar esperta com aquela sensação.

Não sabia o que me assustava mais, se era a pouca luz que invadia a cobertura que a copa das árvores fazia apesar de ser dia, ou se era o medo de encontrar alguém que eu realmente não gostaria de encontrar: Orochimaru.

Apesar de tudo o que Sasuke passou, apenas de ouvir o nome daquele sujeito já me davam arrepios. Quando Sasuke virou as costas para o nosso time, achei que nunca mais iria perdoa-lo, mas infelizmente o coração acabava sempre falando mais alto do que a minha cabeça que, ao contrário do que eu demonstrava, era extremamente racional e fria. Por isso eu não queria encontrar aquela "serpente" nunca mais. Sentia medo de ser abandonada novamente.

- Hei Sakura! Você não está prestando atenção? - disse Sasuke abanado a mão na minha frente, para ver se ainda tinha alguém.

- Tô sim '. É que eu me distraí um pouquinho Sasuke-kun! "Apesar de tudo o que ele fez, não consigo deixar de acreditar e de me sentir protegida quando estou perto dele."

- Aqui é muito estranho... Parece que estamos sendo observados.

- É. Eu também tinha percebido isso, mas achei que tinha sido só a minha impressão.

- Então, isso quer dizer que temos companhia, certo? - falava com um sorriso meio estranho nos lábios.

Quando ele disse isso, parecia que tinha sido automático. Uma onda de arrepios percorreu a minha espinha, enquanto que as batidas frenéticas do meu coração aumentavam a cada suspiro. "Por favor, Meu Deus! Que ele não apareça por aqui!".

"Cenas Especiais" 

- HaHaHa!!! Isso realmente está ficando muito interessante

- Hai Kakashi o/

- OO''''' O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oras... É assim que se fala com o seu autor preferido?

- ¬¬''' Você me deu um susto!

- n.n! Eu só estou olhando! A Tsunade me contou sobre o seu plano!

- "Fofoqueira! òó" Por favor, Jiraya... Não conte a ninguém sobre isso! Uu

- n.n Claro que não! Mas você acha que vai funcionar?

- Espero que sim ' Tô dando um duro danado por causa disso!

- Quanto tempo você agüenta?

- Nesse ritmo... Uns quatro dias.

- Tenho certeza que é tempo suficiente!

"Fim das Cenas Especiais" 

Continuamos procurando até que eu percebi que não tinha nem jantado e nem tomado café. Foi ai que eu encontrei algumas árvores frutíferas.

- Sasuke-kun! Eu tô morrendo de fome TT.

- Certo! Então vamos fazer uma pequena pausa.

Eu saboreei aquelas frutinhas vermelhas como a nenhuma outra. Realmente estava com fome e, apesar de disfarçar "e muito bem", Sasuke também estava morrendo de fome.

Era bem curioso. Conhecia todos os tipos de frutinhas que se pode encontrar em uma floresta, mais aquelas... Eu nunca tinha visto nem saboreado nada igual.

Ainda estava fedendo. Foi então que uma idéia me passou pela cabeça.

- Sasuke-kun! Eu preciso urgente de um banho!!

- ' Eu não sei se você percebeu Sakura, mas ainda está com o meu corpo, e caso não saiba, eu sou um HOMEM e não uma MULHER!! òó

- Eu sei disso! Por isso acho que devíamos encontrar alguma solução para esse problema, já que eu estou sentindo o cheiro do meu corpo daqui!

- ¬¬''' E você tem alguma idéia?

Eu rasguei a barra da minha camiseta em duas partes. E o Sasuke me olhava com um ar "muito carregado por sinal ¬¬' " de interrogação.

- Então é assim: Eu coloco essa "venda" nos seus olhos para evitar que você veja "coisas" a mais, e lavo o meu corpo, e depois você faz isso comigo. O que você acha?

- É... Até que não é uma má idéia. uu

- Eu tinha visto uma fonte termal perto daquela árvore gigante. Vamos para lá!

- Ok! - Disse sem nenhum ânimo na voz. Acho realmente que essa condição de Sasuke-Sakura e Sakura-Sasuke está nos aproximando cada vez mais. Não que eu ache ruim, mas...

_Continua..._

Oi gente!!! 

Como eu disse na minha profile (como se alguém lesse AQUILO ¬¬'), Bem... Eu realmente adorei que tanta gente tenha gostado da minha fic . É realmente muito importante para mim que vocês comentem o que eu faço para ver se eu não estou fazendo besteira n.n'.

Quero agradecer a Ester Midoki, Sakurinha Rockbell, lenneth himura, Uchiha Laís, Uchiha Brenda, lydhyamsf, Uchiha Ayu e Uchiha Neko!! Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews \o/ Quero que vocês continuem acompanhando e comentando, ok?

Quero agradecer também ao Gui que está corrigindo meus erros infames relacionados ao Naruto \o/

Antes que eu esqueça, tem algumas carinhas feitas com o underlaine que não estão saindo. Estou tentando evita-las, mas é muito difícil xD. Então se vocês verem alguma coisa estranha no texto, são as carinhas que não apareceram, ta?

BEIJOS! E o de sempre: Sem reviews eu não continuo!


	3. Capítulo III Feliz Aniversário!

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor de nome esquisito XD 

**Capítulo III – Feliz Aniversário!**

- E então? Vai demorar mais?

- Não! Argh! Argh! Argh! É que eu tô sem fôlego!

- ¬¬ Para ficar falando besteiras você tem fôlego, né?

- Òó

- Ótimo! Já chegamos!

Eu peguei as "vendas" improvisadas no bolso do shorts, e coloquei nos olhos do Sasuke. Logo, já tirava a roupa do meu corpo e começava a esfregar com as folhas e flores que tinham na fonte.

- Eca Sakura! Eu não quero ficar cheirando flores!

-Shiu Sasuke-kun ÒÓ! Caso não saiba, você está no MEU CORPO, e quem manda nele sou EU!!

- Humf! ¬¬'''

Era uma experiência bem engraçada limpar o seu própio corpo como se fosse o de outra pessoa. Acabei descobrindo que tinha uma pintinha na nuca, por exemplo! \o/ "Ainda bem que o Sasuke ta vendado, senão eu iria pagar outro mico! ' Tô até pensando em colecionar micos, e quem sabe, não aparecer no Livro dos Recordes por causa disso. Realmente ninguém iria me superar se tratando desse assunto!".

- Pronto! Missão comprida! - Falei fazendo pose de Nice Girl! "Ou será Nice Guy? Oo".

- Você já estava demorando demais! ÒÓ

- ¬¬' É que você acabou sujando o meu corpo demais!

- Ta! Então deixa eu lavar agora o MEU corpo, pra você parar de encher o saco!

- TT Poxa!

Sasuke tirou do bolso do shorts dele a outra venda e amarrou no meu rosto, e, com "muita delicadeza", me jogou na fonte.

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun!!! Pela sua delicadeza! ÒÓ

- Disponha uu

E lá se foi o Sasuke a limpar o "seu" corpo. "Ai como eu queria estar sem faixa! Hei Sakura! Que coisa mais feia ficar pensando nisso òó" "Nota mental número 306: Bloquear a voz interior ou a minha consciência! Elas estão me enchendo a paciência".

- Pronto Sakura! Espero que agora você para de reclamar!

- ¬¬ Tá bom então!

Pelo menos já estávamos limpos e de barriga cheia. Eu não sei o porquê, acho que era por causa do banho com aquela água quentinha, mais de repente foi me dando um sono.

- Sasuke eu...

Pronto! Atrasar aquela busca com o banho já não tinha sido suficiente, eu ainda tinha que desmaiar! O pior é que não tinha sido só eu a cair naquele sono. Antes de perder a consciência pela segunda vez "Já está virando rotina isso ¬¬' " vi Sasuke também desmaiando. O que será que tinha acontecido?

"Cenas Especiais"

- Ué Kakashi? Oo

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? - disse com voz de morto.

- Por que os seus discípulos desmaiaram?

- OO

- ¬¬ Você é um irresponsável mesmo! Tem mais alguém aqui nessa floresta?

- Pelo que tinha examinado... Não!

- Então você examinou errado!

- Eles devem ter ficado só com sono!

- Ou terem comido aquelas frutinhas soníferas daquela árvore, né? - Disse com um tom levemente irônico.

- Ops!

- '

- Mas é estranho!

- Por que?

- Não tinha visto essa árvore aqui. Principalmente porque esse tipo só dá em áreas frias.

- Parece então que temos alguém querendo prejudicar os seus planos.

- Ou querendo se aproveitar deles.

"Fim das Cenas Especiais"

- Sakura! Sakura! Acorda!

- Sasuke? Ai minha cabeça!

- Calma. Deixa eu terminar de enfaixar isso.

Foi então que percebi que as mãos do Sasuke estavam com sangue.

- Você caiu da árvore quando desmaiou e bateu a cabeça. Fiquei com medo de você ter quebrado alguma coisa.

- OO "Acho mesmo que bati a cabeça com muita força" Não se preocupe! Eu já estou me sentindo melhor.

Foi quando eu tentei me levantar e senti uma dor aguda na perna e cai. Se não fosse o Sasuke a me segurar, teria dado de bunda no chão.

- Acho que você quebrou a perna!

- Espera! Aii!!! Eu... Posso resolver!

Aquilo estava doendo demais. Concentrei meu chakra na "minha" perna e tentei fazer com que a dor parasse. Mas não estava conseguindo.

- Não se preocupe Sakura! Você bateu mesmo a cabeça e deve estar cansada, então não se esforce! Vamos ficar naquele "esconderijo" até você melhorar, ta?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, e ele me ajudou a levantar. Foi ai que eu lembrei que era o meu aniversário. "Grande presente o que eu recebi! ¬¬ Uma perna quebrada!".

- É melhor nós enfaixarmos a sua perna com alguma coisa, para que a fratura não piore.

- Mas com que?

- Eu realmente não sei.

Naquele dia, eu comecei a acreditar em milagres. Tinha uma camiseta que serviria como atadura bem atrás de uma das várias pedras que tinham na caverna.

- Nossa! Que "sorte" nós temos, né Sasuke-kun? – Disse aquilo com toda a ironia que eu poderia ter.

- ' É verdade... Sinto muito por isso Sakura!

- OO Não se preocupe... Não foi culpa sua n.n'

- Eu não deveria ter chamado a sua atenção naquele momento, em que ainda estávamos em Konoha!

FlashBack 

-Eu acho que não vai ser tão ruim assim! .

-O que foi? Está falando sozinha?

-Na-na-nada não Sasuke-kun!! .' É que eu estava pensando em algumas coisas!!

-Pois pare de pensar em besteiras e se concentre!!!

-Certo! o/ .

**Fim do FlashBack**

**- **Não esperávamos por isso Sasuke - Estava me sentindo muito mal em ter que ver o Sasuke se culpando. Se tinha um culpado nessa história, essa culpada era eu. – Quem foi culpada nisso tudo fui eu. Desculpe-me.

Sasuke arregalou de leve os olhos. Aproximou-se para terminar a atadura na perna "Afinal, deveria pedir desculpas por quebrar a perna dele também ¬¬' ". Só aquela aproximação fez meu coração bater muito forte. Eu senti que ele estava se aproximando, não da minha perna, mas do "meu" rosto. Nossas respirações já se misturavam, e, mesmo que involuntariamente eu fui fechando os olhos bem lentamente. Apesar do Sasuke estar no meu corpo, eu não via o meu rosto, e sim o dele.

- Me perdoe pelo que estamos passando Sakura!

- OO Tu-tudo bem! – O Sasuke iria me beijar? Ele pediu desculpas desse jeito? Com a voz calma, sem me chamar de irritante? Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? "Isso parece um sonho, e se for, eu não quero acordar nunca mais" (Que frase mais clichê ¬¬''') "O que eu estou falando!!! Se for um sonho e eu não acordar nunca mais, vão pensar que eu estou morta ou em coma! Que pensamento mais ridículo esse hein Sakura-baka òó"

- É melhor que descanse aqui! Eu farei uma barreira com o meu chakra para você ficar protegida.

- Mas... Sasuke-kun... Você vai ficar aqui, pra que fazer uma barreira de chakra?

- Sakura... Não podemos ficar assim para sempre! Eu continuarei procurando algum sinal de ninja por aqui. Enquanto que você tem que ficar aqui quietinha está entendendo?

- Sim – disse com a voz triste. – Eu... Ficarei aqui esperando.

- Certo – Ele já ia saindo da caverna – eu deixei naquele cantinho algumas frutas NÃO SONÍFERAS para você comer. Voltarei antes do sol se pôr, tá?

- Ahã.

- Antes que eu me esqueça – Foi se aproximando de mim – Feliz aniversário Sakura! – E me deu um beijo no rosto.

- OO

- Tchau!

- Tchau! E Boa Sorte!

- Obrigado – E saiu da caverna.

Tudo bem que eu havia ficado aqui na caverna por ter quebrado a minha perna "Em outras palavras: Estava inválida ¬¬". Mas, de quebra ganhei um beijo "mesmo sendo no rosto" do Sasuke. Não podia ter ganhado presente de aniversário melhor que esse .

_Continua..._

**Terminado o Terceiro Capítulo \o/ (Não, Baka!!! Acabou de começar ¬¬').**

**Eu acho que as respostas que eu mando para vocês que mandam reviews não está dando muito certo ' Acho que nem ta chegando para vocês... Então eu responderei de agora em diante no final dos capítulos, ta? **

**Então vamos ao infinito e além \o/ (Respondendo as Reviews...).**

**Lydhyamsf: HAHAHA!!! Que bom que você ta dando risada \o/ Tadinha da Sakura... É que ela ta apaixonada XD Que bom que você comentou de novo \o/ Vê se continua hein?! **

**sakusasuke: Tinha sim n.n Para dar mais emoção na fic... Senão ela ia ficar paradinha e ninguém ia gostar è.é**

**Larry: Poxa (Kiah envergonhada) valeu mesmo \o/ Achei que ninguém ia gostar das ceninhas especiais... Principalmente porque estou escrevendo a fic em primeira pessoa u.u Detalhes aa parte... Mas obrigada mesmo pela sua review, e continue acompanhando e deixando review, ok?**

Ester Midoki: HaHa!! Ela no fim não tirou XD Coitada... Ela só ta aproveitando esse momento tão íntimo com o corpo do Sasuke... (Não pensem besteiras, hein? Sou menor de idade...). Valeu por você ter comentado de novo Continua ta?! 

Uchiha Brenda: Gostou? EEEE (Kiah correndo e gritando) Só assim mesmo... Eta chove não molha esses dois u.u' Será que o Sasuke olhou? Pergunta difícil... Quem sabe quando eu terminar não faço a visão dele também! n.n !!! E aí? Gostou desse capítulo? Deixe uma review respondendo hein?!

Sakiy Skuld: Brigada por comentar!!! Não vou parar não n.n Só paro se as minhas idéias acabarem (ou se as reviews não aparecerem u.u'). Continue comentando!!!

**AnaaKawaii: Gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim \o/ Importante para mim você ter gostado!!! Brigadão n.n**

**Uchiha Ayu: Aposto que por uma Sakura um pouquinho mais safada você não esperava né?**

**Brigada por continuar acompanhando e comentar!! **

**Uchiha Neko: Hahaha!! Como eu disse antes... Sakura safadinha você não esperava né? Mais é por uma boa causa: Chances que nunca iria ter com Sasuke XD**

**Lais Reeves: Gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim viu moça!! **

**Beijoss Para TODOS e uma Feliz Páscoa!!! **


	4. Chapter IV E Tudo Se Resolve

**Se Eu Fosse Você**

**By Kiah chan**

_Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor de nome esquisito XD_

**IV Capítulo - E Tudo Se Resolve...**

A noite começava a tomar a posse de lugar que ainda pertencia ao sol, e o Sasuke ainda não tinha voltado. Aquilo estava me preocupando bastante. "Hunf! Se eu continuar me preocupando vou acabar tendo algum problema relacionado à gastrite nervosa! Imagina que lindo: Eu, além da testa enorme, tendo um problema de estômago! Imagina o tanto que a porquinha iria me encher u.u Eu nem quero pensar nisso!"

Fútil seria pouco para descrever no que eu pensava. Se arrependimento matasse (acho que já coloquei isso u.u) eu já estaria morta "POR QUE eu não tirei a venda na hora do banho? Heeee coisa chata!!! TT"

Quanto à "minha" perna... Bem, ela já tinha parado de doer. Bom sinal. Pelo menos eu poderia ajudar o Sasuke amanhã.

Acabei dormindo mais cedo naquela noite, mesmo com um mau pressentimento sobre o Sasuke. Às vezes, descontrair um pouco os meus pensamentos ajudava a me acalmar. Mesmo que por alguns instantes, sobre o que estaria acontecendo com ele.

Acordei de sobressalto com os raios de sol. "Oras... Mas já amanheceu?" Procurei a presença, ou algum vestígio, do Sasuke. Nada. Aquilo estava ficando pior do que eu pensava.

Sai correndo da caverna "Que se dane a ordem do Sasuke!! Por que ele me abandonou!? Ele falou que estaria antes do sol se pôr!!!!!! EU AINDA ESTOU COM O CORPO DELE!!!!!!!! Pelo menos, achei que serviria como garantia!!!! O SASUKE ME TRAIU DE NOVO!!!" Lágrimas insistentes tomaram o meu rosto. Não queria de jeito nenhum acreditar no que a minha voz interior dizia. O carinho que o Sasuke demonstrou e aquele beijo no rosto insistiam em voltar na minha mente. Como se os meus pensamentos esfregassem na minha cara que aquilo não tinha passado de uma ilusão boba da minha mente!!

Parei de repente daquela corrida sem sentido pela floresta. Foi ai que resolvi colocar o meu cérebro prático para funcionar. "Espera um pouco. Aquela dor que eu senti me desconcentrou de tudo o que passava em volta de mim, principalmente quando o Sasuke falou comigo daquele jeito. Além disso, ele nunca beijaria o meu rosto ou desejaria "Feliz Aniversário"..."

Cai ajoelhada no chão e recomecei a chorar. Tinha sido enganada por uma ilusão barata!!! Eu que me gabava cegamente de poder perceber jutsus de ilusões, tinha caído num jutsu extremamente ruim!!! Onde o ninja nem se preocupou em esconder as falhas mais óbvias da personalidade do Sasuke!!

"Isso por que não reparei nem nas falhas da minha imagem! COMO podia ter sido tão idiota a chegar naquele ponto?" Mas não tinha mais como me culpar. Parando para analisar os fatos que se sucederam naquele curto espaço de tempo, pude perceber que na verdade o ninja era extremamente habilidoso e inteligente. Havia preparado até os mínimos detalhes. Desde a árvore com frutos soníferos, a minha queda, a perna do corpo do Sasuke quebrada, as ilusões para me distrair... Calculada até o último detalhe.

"Esse cara merece meus parabéns. Me distrair daquele jeito realmente foi muito bem pensado. Em pensar que tinha sido idiota o suficiente pra cair naquilo. Hunf!!! E olha que eu digo conhecer a personalidade do Sasuke melhor do que ninguém!"

A distração me fez lembrar diretamente daquele momento em que vi meu corpo (o Sasuke) desmaiar também. "Droga! Levaram ele!!!"

OO

"Cenas Especiais" 

- Kakashi! O que está havendo?

- Eu não sei! Como disse antes, não havia sinal nenhum de ninja pelos arredores.

- E eu que pensava que você fosse inteligente U.u

- ò.Ó

- E nem adianta ficar bravo u.ú É a mais pura verdade! Tão pura quanto...

- Água de esgoto

- èé

- '

- Tudo bem! u.u Então temos que resolver isso logo antes que...

"Fim das Cenas Especiais" 

OO

Nem adiantava correr. Primeiro por que ainda não sabia direito me localizar. De qualquer modo eu PRECISAVA encontrar o Sasuke. Eu não queria perdê-lo de novo. Isso era uma coisa que a minha mente, apesar de tudo, não tentava bloquear. Aquele sentimento que ainda nutria por ele. Aquele meu falso mundo que construí com todo o sentimento que podia ter por ele não podia cair. Não podia.

- Aff!! Assim eu vou emagrecer tudo o que eu não tenho! ' Correr que nem uma desesperada não vai ajudar... Era nesses momentos que eu gostaria de ter a Hinata do meu lado. A Hinata e o Byakugan dela n.n!!! Primeiro eu tenho que me concentrar... Pronto! concentrada \o/ Agora eu preciso dar uma boa olhada nessa área... Olhado \o/ Conclusão... Nada de ilusões presentes!!! Nossa! Se eu continuar assim posso até ter um futuro \o/ Hum... Quando eu e o Sasuke estávamos examinando a área eu lembro que passei por aqui... E...

Imediatamente pulei da árvore que estava para outra. Então tínhamos companhia!!! Me acertar com kunais e shurikens daquele jeito "péssimo" com certeza não me atingiria.

"Obrigada Kakashi-sensei!! Pelo seu treinamento estranho e muito incomodo de ficar presa numa sala minúscula com um atirador de kunais e shurikens!!! Serei grata ao senhor pelo resto de minha vida o/"

- Mocinha... Andar sozinha por aqui não é muito seguro, sabia? - Disse alguém que se escondia no meio das folhagens das árvores, com um tom irônico que não passou despercebido por mim. Quem ele pensava que eu era? Uma criancinha que se perdeu da mamãe? Eu vou ensinar umas coisas para esse infeliz!!! - Pensar coisas ruins de mim também não é muito legal, sabia? Não se preocupe Não pensei que você fosse uma criancinha! Bem... Na verdade eu pensei, mas foi com muito carinho, sabia?

- Urgh!!!! Enfia esse SABIA no seu (Quase que escapa u.u' )

- Sabia que você fica muito bonitinha vermelhinha e irritadinha?

Não perdi tempo. Comecei a atacá-lo "mesmo não podendo vê-lo" com as armas que eu tinha e com os meus jutsus, quando ele baixou a guarda falando comigo. Aprendi da pior forma possível que não se deve falar quando estiver com um inimigo na frente "Ou pensando em "futilezas" da vida quando se estiver vigiando um local que tem a tendência de ser atacado ''' ".

- Você é muito espertinha, sabia? Muito mais espertinha do que aquele seu amiguinho bobinho que estava desmaiado.

Arregalei meus olhos na hora! Ele estava com o Sasuke!!!

- E eu pensando que vocês fossem namoradinhos, sabia?

Corei. Então ele estava nos vigiando. ESPERA!!! ELE ESTAVA NOS VIGIANDO ENQUANTO TOMÁVAMOS BANHO?

- Por que você não sai dai covarde?

- Mas como você é insolente!!! Não sabe mesmo com quem está se metendo não é?

- Talvez se você parar de se esconder eu saiba! "Esse cara era muito besta . Besta é pouco! Ele é muito otário, não é possível U.Ú"

Ele pulou na minha frente "Podia ter me matado a qualquer hora esse retardado! Acho que nem percebeu da vantagem que possuía!". Percebi que ele vestia uma roupa muito familiar. Lembrava-me aquele sobretudo extremamente fora de moda que os membros da Akatsuki usavam XP. Olhei melhor para o rosto dele, e até que era bonitinho. "Não! Bonito é o Sasuke! Ele talvez seja simpático! Mas não deixa de ser burro ò.ó"

- Você podia ter me matado, SABIA?

- ' Essa é a minha palavra de efeito sua chata! É claro que eu sabia Mas a minha intenção não é te matar u.u

- Ah não é?

- Hum- hum u.u

- Então... "O que esse mané quer? OO"

- Não se preocupe! Eu não vou te violentar ou qualquer coisa parecida n.n Primeiro porque eu nem sou pedófilo u.u

- Seu... Você falou do Sasuke... Onde ele está?

- Não sei n.n

- Como não sabe seu cínico!!! Você falou dele agorinha de pouco!

-Sério? Então me deixa pensar!

"Agora que eu não saio nunca mais daqui U.Ú"

- Hummm... Ahh lembrei!! O menininho meio bestinha que estava jogado na grama! O Mestre pediu para que eu o levasse. Engraçado né?

Não o deixei continuar falando. Comecei a atacá-lo com as minhas armas. "O que ele fez com o Sasuke?" Mas ele desviou de todas as minhas armas com uma agilidade impressionante. Por incrível que pareça ele se movimentava melhor do que o Kakashi-sensei.

- Por favor! Onde está o Sasuke? E se ele estiver machucado ou... - Comecei a chorar de novo. Não podia nem pensar na hipótese do Sasuke ter morrido.

- Eta menininha tonta - e desapareceu do jeito que apareceu. Do nada.

- Espera! ESPERA!!! Quem é você?

- Eu sou Kyo Mitsawa, mocinha Espero que não se esqueça mais de mim!

- KYO!!! ONDE ESTÁ O SASUKE?????

E aquele cara estranho denominado Kyo não me respondeu mais. Estava sozinha de novo, e nem sabia se o Sasuke estava bem. Percebi que já anoitecia. Tinha perdido o rastro de volta para aquela caverna... Estava perdida e sozinha dentro e fora do corpo do Sasuke.

" Preciso arrumar um jeito de descobrir quem é o tal do Mestre desse Mitsawa..."

Adormeci em cima de um galho da árvore. "Não deveria ter reclamado de ter passado a noite naquela caverna... Com certeza o Sasuke vai me matar depois que destrocarmos de corpo... Nunca pensei que deixaria o corpo dele nesse estado lastimável u.U"

Antes de o Sol nascer, já começava a minha busca pelo Sasuke. Depois daqueles dias de reconhecimento de área, já era possível não me perder do jeito que havia me perdido.

- Pronto! Agora eu preciso ver onde eu ainda não fui! - Havia acabado de desenhar no chão com um graveto o "mapa" da floresta. - Eu ainda não fui pelo Sul desse lugar. Sasuke só pode estar nessa área se o esconderijo for terrestre como uma caverna. Se for subterrâneo, provavelmente se encontrará no Leste. "Só esse lugar oferece condições para um esconderijo desse tipo."

Nem perdi tempo. Apaguei as pistas no chão, na tentativa de não deixar rastros pelo lugar. Ainda estava bem longe do meu destino, mas prometi para mim mesma que chegaria de noite. Ótima hora para um ataque surpresa ou para um possível resgate.

- Já estou indo Sasuke-kun!

OO

- Eu sabia!! Um esconderijo subterrâneo!! Pelo que parece aquele Kyo Mitsawa não era tão estúpido assim! - Se querem saber onde me encontrava? Bem... Estava escondida em cima da copa de uma árvore bem alta espiando o movimento da entrada daquele lugar. Era estranho, mas parecia não existir ninguém por ali. Nenhum movimento, nada. Mas a entrada do esconderijo estava lá, entre as raízes grossas de uma árvore gigante. - Parece estar seguro. Melhor entrar e ver o que tem ali dentro.

Pulei de árvore em árvore "Estou parecendo um macaco TT" e cheguei mais perto da entrada. Estava sentindo um chakra bem fraquinho vindo de dentro. Aquele chakra era estranhamente familiar "Sasuke!!!"

Invadi aquele lugar que para a minha surpresa se encontrava vazio. Ou quase.

Mais pra frente pude ver um certo Uchiha preso por correntes na parede. Ele estava com os braços erguidos presos, e com os tornozelos igualmente acorrentados. Meu corpo estava totalmente machucado, cheio de arranhões. Mas o que me chamou a atenção foi o meu braço que se encontrava muito inchado.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Saku... - Aquilo saiu como um timbre. Carregado de dor e desespero. Nada que se encaixava na personalidade dele. Imediatamente examinei o lugar, e nada de ilusões.

- Não fale Sasuke. Espera que eu já vou te tirar daí.

Arrebentei as correntes de chakra que circulavam o meu corpo, e quebrei as que prendiam meus pulsos e tornozelos. Coloquei-o no meu colo e, como a boa médica-nin que era, comecei a curar os ferimentos dele.

- Saku... Obrigado.

Não resistindo, cai as lágrimas. - Você já está seguro. Estamos seguros aqui meu amor. Por favor resista mais um pouquinho.

- Eu te amo Sakura.

Arregalei meus olhos com as palavras que instantaneamente reconfortaram o meu coração. Pois sabia que não era uma ilusão. Sabia que mesmo tocando o meu corpo, o que eu via era o rosto do Sasuke. Do meu Sasuke-kun.

- Eu também Sasuke-kun! Você vai ficar bem! Nós vamos ficar bem, e conseguiremos destrocar os nossos corpos. Vamos conseguir porque estamos juntos nessa!

- Eu.. Sempre estive junto nessa com você Sakura. Sempre. Desculpa-me pelo jeito que eu te trato, mas aquilo que me invadiu era tão novo, e tão terrivelmente assustador para mim, que acabei achando que a melhor maneira seria evitar uma proximidade mais íntima. Eu fiquei com medo. Medo de que você me desse o seu amor e depois tirasse de mim.

- Eu... Eu nunca faria isso. Porque... Apesar de você falar, meu amor já estava com você, já te pertencia Sasuke. Desde que descobri de verdade que te amava. Que não era só uma quedinha, que era amor mesmo. Eu preciso de você para respirar. Sempre precisei! Fiquei desesperada quando o tal do Kyo disse que tinha levado você. Eu imaginei o pior Sasuke! Você não pode e nunca poderá me deixar, e sabe o porquê?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Porque você já está inserido na minha alma. Como essa troca de corpos. Seu corpo é o abrigo para a minha alma. Sem ele eu sou um fantasma vagando sem direção nenhuma!

Eu não esperava uma resposta. Bem no meu íntimo eu sabia o que ele iria fazer, e não ofereci nenhuma resistência para isso.

Ele havia tomado os meus lábios em um beijo. Não aquele beijo normal, mas... um beijo especial. Que ao mesmo tempo em que fazia o meu coração disparar, me oferecia proteção... Aquela proteção que eu havia esperado dele. Fora o carinho que ele me passava. Uma coisa que eu jamais esperava vinda do Uchiha. Jamais esperava o calor tão deliciosamente irresistível que tomava o meu corpo.

E nossos pulmões se lembraram de que precisavam de oxigênio. E fomos parando bem devagarzinho, aproveitando a proximidade dos nossos rostos, e...

- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! O.O

- VOLTAMOS!!!!!!!!!!

- Não acredito!! Eu tô com o meu corpo de volta \o/

- Finalmente!! Não agüentava mais ficar no seu corpo Sakura!

- Por que?

- Por que ele é muito frágil ' Tô com uma dor nas costas...

- XP Tive que dormir em cima de um galho a noite passada, SABIA?

- Humm... E deu um sorrisinho sexy. Aquele que ele sabia perfeitamente que mexia diretamente comigo. E sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma voz, bem... - Agora você é minha Sakura. SÓ minha. Estamos entendidos?

- Será que isso foi um pedido de namoro, senhor Uchiha?

- Estou vendo que ficou mais esperta! E... Me diz. Quem é esse Kyo?

- Um loiro extremamente gostoso, com olhos verdes e uma boca grossa, que qualquer menina em sã consciência daria o mundo por ela.

- ò.ó

- n.n Fora que ele tinha um corpo definido pra caramba, e nem te contei tudo! Era mais velho e falou que eu ficava bonitinha vermelhinha. Naquela hora eu quase tive um infarto. Me segure!!! Pena que ainda estava no seu corpo u.u

- Ò.Ó

- Brincadeirinha XP! Esse tal de Kyo, tudo bem que era um Deus Grego, mas era muito idiota... Ou se passava por um U.ú Sou mais o meu namorado \o/

- u.u Melhor assim.

- Ah... Quem é que te prendeu?

- Se eu te falar você não vai acreditar!

- Me conta!!!

- Quem me prendeu foi o...

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Ruído de TV \o/)

**Continua...**

_Hahahaha!!! O.O Tudo bem eu paro U.U_

_Nossa! Como eu sou má xP Mas se lembrem que tudo isso é necessário u.u' _

_No próximo vocês descobrem quem é que TAMBÉM estava por trás disso. Já têm uma idéia? Então me falem de suas suspeitas, ok? o.od _

Bom... Ocorreram mudanças quanto ao tamanho da fic, mas não se preocupem pois não irá alterar em nada. É que eu programava que haveria seis capítulos nessa fic. Pois bem... Minha programação funcionou (O QUE!!), foi por isso que não atualizei n.n'

Respondendo as Reviews... \o/

**Akane-chan – **Que bom que você ta gostando \o/ O que você achou desse capítulo? Vê se continua acompanhando e mandando as reviews dizendo o que achou, ok?

**Saky-Moon – **Ta ficando legal? Poxa que bom mesmo!! Não se preocupe com isso!!! Que bom que você mandou a review e está acompanhando!!!

**Mari-sakura-chan – **Hahaha!!! Espere e verá!!! Eu só não te passo as respostas aqui, porque elas estão no próximo capítulo!!! O Sasuke-kun dando um beijo na Sakura? O que você achou DESSE beijo? Bem mais a cara dele né? Bom... Talvez tenha ficado meio OOC masss... Me fala o que você achou, ta?

Bjao!!!

**sakusasuke – **Gostou da continuação? Brigadão mesmo pela sua review \o/ Valeu por estar acompanhando e gostando dela n.n

Uchiha Sayu – Sayu o que você achou desse beijo? Essa foi uma das partes que eu mais gostei de fazer, espero que tenha gostado também! Não vou parar de escrever não!!! Brigadão pela review e muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios!!!! 

**Ester Midoki – **Que bom!!! Você não sabe, mas me deu um surto esses dias por achar que estava escrevendo a fic mal... Acho que foi um dos motivos de eu ter demorado a atualizar. Legal que a fic esteja ficando boa! Eu fico muito feliz D Gostou dessa continuação?

**Uchiha Neko – **Você também quer? Eu também, mais tem que ser do Itachi, senão não dá u.u Gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim viu?! Bjosss \o/

**Laís Reeves – **Você achou ele confuso? O.o AiAiAi... Espero que tenha "desconfundido" com esse capítulo!! Por favor, mande reviews me dizendo se ainda continua confuso, ta? Bjão!!!

**Uchiha Brenda – **Você ficou brava comigo ii? AiAi... Era tudo uma ilusão... Eu não pude resistir!!! Mas para recompensar, eu fiz o Sasu-kun dar esse beijão na Sakura! O que você achou?

Então eu fico por aqui!! Espero mesmo que o pessoal que curte SasuXSakura e estão acompanhando tenham gostado desse capítulo!!! \o/

_Como sempre... Mandem reviews senão eu não continuo!!! Ahh... E antes... Ao pessoal que tava acompanhando e parou... Por favor, voltem a mandar reviews o/ Todas (sem exceção) fazem parte do bom desenvolvimento da fic!!! E novamente... Eu agradeço de coração a TODOS que estão acompanhando!!!_

_Bjosss!!!_


	5. Capítulo V Revelações Absurdas

**Se Eu Fosse Você**

**By Kiah chan**

_Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor de nome esquisito XD_

**Capítulo V - Revelações Absurdas**

- Tá brincando! O.O

- Não u.u Ele voltou de novo para torrar a minha paciência. Na verdade eu sabia quem era o Kyo Mitsawa. Só queria ouvir a descrição daquele idiota por você u.u

- O Kyo é pupilo dele? O.o Porque ele o chamou de Mestre.

- Não. O Kyo é um subordinado a trabalho.

- Nossa O.O Então é por isso que aquele sobretudo me lembrou tanto o da Akatsuki XD

- É! O meu irmão acaba com o nome da família. Não tem o senso do ridículo que a maioria dos integrantes possuem!

- Mas não foi ele que fez nós trocarmos de corpo, né?

- Não. Tenho uma leve suspeita de quem pode ter sido.

"Cenas Especiais" 

- Atchiiimmm!!!

- Tá com gripe Kakashi?

- Não ' Acho que tem alguém falando ou pensando mal de mim.

- Hai!!!

- Em coro (Jiraya e Kakashi) AAAAHHHHH!!!!

- ¬¬' Vocês estão espiando o Sasuke e a Sakura de mais.

- U.ú O que você quer, Itachi intrometido?

- Oras... Informar sobre o meu sucesso \o/

- ¬¬' Você é muito bobo!

- Ò.Ó

- O.O Mas extremamente esperto!!! Não precisa usar o Mangekyou Sharingan n.n'''

- ' Melhor assim u.u Bem... Em todo o caso, só estou aqui para avisar que Sakura e meu nii-chan baka já destrocaram de corpo u.u

- AiAi tava tão bom ter alguma coisa para fazer!

- Hei! Itachi-sama!! Você prometeu que se eu te ajudasse nessa missão ridícula de fazer um papel ridículo, você me devolveria, sabia?

- Ah é! n.n Já tinha até me esquecido! Toma! - E jogou um ursinho velho, fedido e cheio de mofo para o Kyo.

- Kyozinho-chan!!! O Itachi não foi mal com você né? - Disse abraçando aquele projeto de urso.

- (Todos menos Kyo) ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

- Ele é muito estranho Itachi O.o

- É... Mas faz mais sucesso com as mulheres do que eu! Então achei interessante roubar a porcaria que ele está abraçando, fazer chantagem emocional e de quebra, mandar ele fazer papel de retardado.

- Você é bem inteligente Itachi n.n Compre o meu livro Icha Icha Paradise volume 309765!!! Tenho certeza que conseguirá superar esse bakinha com o manual que vem como brinde "Como superar seu amigo besta ambulante em matéria de mulheres em 50 lições"

- Talvez eu compre... No dia de São Nunca!!!

Dia de São Nunca...

- Quem foi que me chamou O.o

- Quanto custa esse livro ero-sennin caloteiro?

- XD

"Fim das Cenas Especiais" 

- Quem?

- Não tenho certeza ainda... Mas quero VINGANÇA! HaHaHaHa!!! (Ops! O Sasuke encarnou um psicótico!! XP Desculpem as fãs, mas não pude resistir XD)

- Sossega!! Eu ainda não entendi essa sua mania de vingança... Você quase perdeu o corpo para o Orochimaru! Não aprendeu ainda?

- Não u.u Fora que o idiota que trocou os nossos corpos me fez sofrer uma agonia incessante u.ú Não tinha o Sharingan e nem o meu corpo forte e resistente TT Esse idiota merece uns bons tabefes para aprender!!!

- U.Ú É o seguinte Sasuke... Você foi raptado, acabou com o meu corpo, quase morri do coração para poder te achar, e VOCÊ NEM ME AGRADECE SEU BAKA!!!! O mínimo que você deveria fazer era sossegar esse seu facho, e parar de se achar!!! Caso você não saiba: VOCÊ QUASE MORREU INFELIZ Ò.Ó!

- Pronto? u.u

- Pronto n.n Me sinto bem melhor Sasuke-kun!! Muito obrigada \o/

_"Cenas Especiais" _

- Uma dúvida está me consumindo...

- Qual? O.o

- Na hora do banho, aqueles dois... Bem... Você sabe que eu sou um bom conhecedor desse tipo de assunto e...

- U.ú Você não achou que eu deixaria alguma coisa desse tipo acontecer com os meus pupilos de DESSESSEIS ANOS (Lembrando que a Saku-chan fez aniversário ta?) não é?

- n.n' Você sabe... Os dois tomando um banho... Um tocando no corpo do outro... Está me entendendo ou quer que eu desenhe?

- O.O Não! É o seguinte... Se eu fizesse um jutsu que não apresentasse alguns critérios a Tsunade-fofoqueira não me deixaria colocá-lo em ação.

- Ops!! Tsunade dando uma de cupido!! Hahaha!! Achei que o que ela sabia fazer era beber XD

- Ela também gosta de se intrometer na vida alheia... Foi ela mesma quem me mandou fazer isso! Aí eu fiz do meu jeito e ela se surpreendeu \o/

- Você é bom mesmo O.O Mas me fala... Quais eram esses critérios?

- Tsunade disse que não queria uma aproximação tão íntima entre esses dois... Então eu fiz o seguinte: Dor provocada pelos outros eles sentiriam, mas toques TÃO íntimos, não. O máximo que eu permiti foi fazer eles sentirem um beijo. Só u.u

- n.n!!! Sua capacidade me inspirou a fazer um outro capítulo do meu romance \o/

- Sério? O.o

- Ahã! E eu darei uma edição de colecionador para você, DE GRAÇA!! Agradecendo a sua fonte inspiradora de ações e jutsus!!!

- i.i Obrigado Jiraya!!

- i.i Eu que te agradeço!!!

- "Em coro" Buáááá!!!!! (Eu tinha que fazer isso! XD)

_"Fim das Cenas Especiais"_

- Vamos sair logo daqui então!!

- Certo!! Mas... E depois?

- Depois o que?

- u.U

- Ah tá n.n Seguinte... Preciso achar quem fez esse jutsu em nós.

- Sasuke-kun! Você ainda quer vingança?

- Não! Não é isso! Você não percebeu?

- Percebi o que? OO

- Essa floresta não passa de uma ilusão muito bem feita pelo ninja que nos trocou de corpo

- O,O Eu nem tinha percebido!

- É um ninja profissional... E agüentar dois jutsus desse nível é meio impossível para UM humano.

- Você está querendo dizer que...

- Que não temos só um espertinho envolvido nisso.

- :/ Isso não é bom.

- Talvez seja

- u.u AiAi!

Precisávamos agir o mais rápido possível. Então saímos da caverna e fomos para o centro do problema: A parte mais escura da floresta, que ficava justamente no meio.

"Cenas Especiais" 

- Oh-Ou O.O

- Então Kakashi... Tava muito bom, mas eu tenho que ir n.n' Você sabe... O novo capítulo do meu livro me chama o/

- '''

- n.n'

- Agora você fica!!! E você também Itachi!

- O.O Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Claro que fez. Quem foi que colocou uma árvore frutífera escondida? Quem foi que seqüestrou o Sasuke? Quem foi que...

- Tá! Já entendi!!! u.U Se eu fico, o Kyo-mané também fica!

- O.O Mas eu não fiz absolutamente nada u.u

- Claro que fez è.é Acho bom você me obedecer senão...

Nesse momento, Itachi pega o Kyozinho e ameaça cortar a sua cabeça com uma kunai.

- TT Tá bom Itachi-sama!

- Ótimo Ò.Ó

- Mas o que vamos ficar fazendo aqui Kakashi? Esperar um Uchiha nos matar? Nossa! Isso seria o fundo do poço u.u'

- Ò.Ó Retira o que você disse!!

- Do que você está falando, ninja renegado de Konoha .V

- u.ú

- Sim... Os responsáveis realmente têm que arcar com as conseqüências de momentos mal pensados!

- Uhm... Acho que já estou começando a te entender... XD

- HaHaHa!!! Eu também!!!!

_"Fim das Cenas Especiais"_

_**Continua...**_

_Gente!!! O.o Vocês acham que eu sou má? (Kiah: Não!! É teoria da oposição minha querida ò.ó) _

_Eu: Droga! Você de novo!_

_Kiah: Em primeiro lugar: Eu sou a autora. Segundo: Você está aqui de intrometida. E terceiro: A única coisa que você fez foi separar aquele capítulo, e ainda por cima separou daquele jeito Ò.Ó_

_Eu: Aff!_

_Kiah: Bom, gente! Eu só quero deixar claro que sou euzinha aqui que responde as suas reviews. Essa bakinha só ta de enfeite, ok?!_

_Eu: u.u Então... Tchau gente o/_

_Continuando... Quinto capítulo postado!!!! Aleluia irmãos!!!! Desculpem gente! Eu sei que sou uma vergonha para a natureza mas não estava dando para postar MESMO! _

_Acho que vocês até esqueceram que ela existia, mas também né? Eu fui muito relaxada nessas últimas semanas... Estou muito ocupada com a escola, e aí falta tempo para conciliar nas fics... Fora que eu estou com um bloqueio horrível... Além disso, eu enrolei demais para corrigir... Não só eu... O meu amigo também demorou... AiAi! Mas aqui está ele!!! E o próximo já está pronto!!! Sim... Ele será o último!!! Então se preparem!!_

_Bom... Vamos responder as reviews!!! _

**Akane-chan: **Desculpa a demora!!! n.n' Valeu pela sua review Akane!!! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Bjos!

**Saky-Moon:** Hahahaha!!! Foi preciso Se surpreendeu com quem estava por trás do jutsu? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Espero a sua review! Bjos!

**Ester Midoki:** Hahaha!! Sabe que eu também acho n.n Brigadão pela review Ester!! Espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjos!

**Carol aka-neko:** Poxa!!! Eu não sou má não . (Imagina ¬¬) Que legal que você gostou dessa personalidade dela (Kiah com espírito feminista ao extremo)! Pode ficar com o Sasuke para você xD! Não... O Sasuke tem que ficar com a Saku-chan pelo menos até o último capítulo . Bjos!

**Laís Reeves:** Ufa! Ainda bem que "desconfundiu" a história!! Ahhh!!! Mais o Sasuke é lindo! (Não mais lindo que o Itachi, lógico) Aguardo a sua review, hein?! Bjos!

**Uchiha Neko:** É isso aí inner da Neko o.ov Temos que controlar essas meninas!!!! . (Hei!!! Sua má agradecida!) xP Shiu! Que eu estou falando u.u (è.é) n.nv Que bom que vocês gostaram!!! Eu e a Ju ficamos felizes!! Esperamos a sua review!

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n:** Você recebeu o meu e-mail explicando como se posta Brenda-chan? Espero que sim!!! É que eu respondi a sua review pelo "reply" mas eu não sei se aquela joça funciona u.u Qualquer dúvida fique á vontade em me adicionar no MSN, ok? Ahhh... Que bom que você não vai abandona-la n.n E fiquei super-feliz com a sua review!! Bom saber que aquela parte do beijo ficou melhor que a do "Feliz Aniversário" . Valeu mesmo n.nv Bjos!

**lydhyamsf:** Hahaha!!! Que bom que você ta gostando n.n Ahhh! Eu sou má mesmo n.n'''' Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!! Bjos!

**Katy Gilmore:** xD Hahaha!!! Não se preocupe que eu não vou mais fazer isso!!! (Pelo menos nessa fic) Valeu pelo carinho!!! Espero a sua review, tá? Bjos!

**Hina López:** Gostou desse capítulo? Ahhh... Eu não sou tão má assim (Não, imagina u.u) Que bom que você gostou!! Essa foi uma das partes mais legais que eu fiz dessa fic!!! Então você não os imaginava trocando de corpo? Bom saber disso n.n \o/ Fiquei muito feliz pela sua review!!! Espero que continue comentando!!! Bjos!

_Então eu vou ficando por aqui n.n Agradeço á todas as reviews!!! Mas só continuo com elas, principalmente porque o próximo capítulo será o último!!!_ _Beijos!_ Kiah chan 


	6. Capítulo VI Se Eu Fosse Você

Se Eu Fosse Você By Kiah chan Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor de nome esquisito XD Capítulo VI - Se Eu Fosse Você 

- Pronto!!!

- Arfe!! Arfe!! (Para quem não sabe: Sakura está ofegando, ok?) "Nossa! Meu corpo realmente é muito mais fraco do que o do Sasuke! Ótimo ¬¬' " - Nossa O,O Esse lugar é realmente horrível!

- u.u' A falta de luz acaba transformando locais como esse, horríveis!

- ó.ò Credo Sasuke-kun!

- Não se preocupe! Eu to aqui!

- Eu sei! U.u'

"Cenas Especiais" 

Na sala da Quinta Hokage...

- Sabe Tsunade...

- Irc! O que... Irc! Você quer? Irc!

- O problema com os dois fora devidamente resolvido. Sasuke e Sakura estão namorando.

De repente a atenção de Tsunade foi capturada (pose de bêbada OFF)

- HaHaHa!! Incrível a sua capacidade Kakashi!! Saiba que eu nunca duvidei do sucesso dessa missão que eu te passei. E como prometido, aqui está a sua tão esperada remuneração!

- ... $$$$$$$$$$$ O,O

- .

- Isso não é muito Tsunade?

- Oras... Esse é o seu prêmio pelo sucesso!! Meus parabéns!!

- Bem... "NÃÃÃÃÕOOO TT" É realmente uma proposta tentadora mas... "NÃÃÃÃOOO!!!" Mas eu não posso aceitar. "i.i" Ao invés disso, eu gostaria de mostrar uma coisa...

- O.O Não é nada pornográfico, é?

- Não! Lógico que não! É uma surpresa!

- Certo \o/ "Mais dinheiro para eu aumentar as apostas no Cassino de Konoha \o/"

"_Fim das Cenas Especiais"_

DAQUI A DIANTE VOCÊS PERCEBERÃO QUE O TEXTO FICARÁ EM TERCEIRA PESSOA, OU SEJA, SEREI EU, A AUTORA MAIS MALÍGNA QUE VOCÊS JÁ CONHECERAM (menos! ') A CONTAR A HISTÓRIA (POR ENQUANTO)!!! (EM ITÁLICO se o não der outro relaxo comigo com relação à formatação TT) Continuando...

_Kakashi levou Tsunade ao centro daquela floresta. A Quinta Hokage que não estava preparada para nenhuma armadilha confeccionada pela mente demoníaca de Hatake, acabou se distraindo com a paisagem. Coitada dela que mal imaginava no problema que estava se metendo._

_- Bom... Chegamos!! _

_- Chegamos aonde?_

_-Oras... Ao centro da floresta de ilusões que você criou!_

_- O,O Nossa! Ficou perfeito mesmo \o/ Tenho certeza que a Sakura nem se tocou de que a floresta era uma ilusão!_

_- Isso eu já não sei te dizer n.n'_

_- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a nova Hokage de Konoha!_

_- Itachi Uchiha? O.O_

_- Você me conhece? Poxa... Mas que lisonjeio!_

_- ò.ó Você realmente é irritante!_

_- Então essa é a Tsunade, Itachi-sama? _

_- Ahã!_

_- E quem é você?_

_- Oras... Eu sou Kyo Mitsawa, sabia?_

_- não! _

_- Hai! – Surge um projeto de gente na frente de Tsunade do nada._

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_- Humpf! Tinha que ser ela para ter ensinado essa fala para a Sakura!_

_- Jiraya? O que você está fazendo aqui ero-sennin?_

_- Nossa!! Seus peitos estão cada vez maiores O,O_

_PLAFT!!!_

_- Ai!! Poxa Tsunade! Era só uma brincadeira!_

_- ò.ó Isso não interessa! Kakashi! O que você quer me mostrar afinal?_

_- Sabe Tsunade... Esse seu plano realmente foi muito bom._

_- Lógico que foi! Eu sempre tenho as melhores idéias! D_

_-U.U Como eu estava dizendo... Você tinha mesmo essa intenção desde o começo?_

_- Ahã! Eu armei isso tudo até os mínimos detalhes!! Ficou genial, não?_

_- Realmente! Merece meus parabéns Hokage! (Itachi falando)_

_- U.Ú _

_- Então é só isso! _

_- Só isso? _

_- Ahã! Eu só queria mostrar como ficou o trabalho extremamente bem-planejado por você a você ! E... Antes que eu me esqueça... Itachi e Kyo também ajudaram na missão!_

_(Os dois) V._

_- E eu? i.i _

_- Você não fez absolutamente nada ¬¬'_

_- Bom, garotos... A conversa está boa, mas eu tenho que ir! "Preciso aproveitar o meu dinheiro o mais rápido possível"_

_- Tudo bem então!! Até mais!_

_- Até mais!!!_

"_Hahaha! Tsunade!! Você mal pode esperar!!!"_

ACABADA A MINHA PARTE (BUÁÁÁÁ), VOLTAMOS COM A NARRAÇÃO EM PRIMEIRA PESSOA. SAKURA RETORNA AO SEU TRABALHO!!!

- Tem certeza que é aqui Sasuke-kun?

- Tenho. Vamos dar mais uma olhada por aqui, ok?

- Ok!

"Aiai! (suspiro) Isso realmente está me deixando cansada! Eu acho que deveríamos acabar com essa busca, mas como falar isso pro Sasuke-kun?"

Continuávamos andando no centro daquela floresta, e não achávamos nada por mais que tentássemos procurar. Mesmo com as minhas caras feias, Sasuke parecia disposto a fingir que não era com ele. Ele, caso eu esteja errada me corrijam, é o meu namorado!! E pelo visto não começamos muito bem. Pode até "parecer" que sou do estilo "garota submissa que faz tudo o que o namorado manda" mas NÃO SOU!! "Aff! Será que é esse o famoso "choque de personalidades"?".

De súbito aparece alguém na minha frente do nada.

- AHHH!!!

- NÃÃÃÕOO!!!

- Ué? Você... Você é o Kyo!!! \o/

- Credo!! Chega de gritar!! É só isso que você sabe fazer?

Tudo bem que ele era uns trinta centímetros mais alto que eu mas, não sei como, consegui alcançar a cabeça dele, e lhe dei um soco na cabeça.

- Aii! Por que fez isso?

- Fiz isso para você parar de ser inconveniente!

- Sakura... Ahh! Olha quem temos aqui. O pupilo do meu irmão-baka!

- Hahaha!! O irmãozinho do Itachi-sama!! Sabia que você fica pior quando abre a boca, fedelho?

- Seu...

- Eu só estou aqui para avisar uma coisa.

- Ah é? O que?

- Encontre-me na ponte de Konoha em uma hora!

- Kyo... Caso não saiba... NÓS ESTAMOS PRESOS AQUI!!!

E boquinha viu?! Dito isso, a paisagem ao nosso redor se transforma dando um fim à ilusão. Voltamos ao lugar onde estávamos realizando a tal patrulha.

- O.O

- Estão entregues! n.n Vejo vocês na ponte!

- Hei Mitsawa!! Espera!!!

- Esquece Sasuke-kun. Esse cara aparece e desaparece do nada u.u

- Humpf! Ótimo! E agora o que faremos?

- Eu não sei quanto a você, mas preciso de um banho relaxante. Vou para casa, ta? Nos encontraremos na ponte daqui á uma hora!

- Tudo bem então! Tchau Sakura!

- ... – Sasuke havia me dado outro beijo!!! Espera? Nós estamos namorando!!! E é isso que namorados fazem, certo? HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!! \o/

Seguindo o caminho para a minha casa, ainda não acreditava em tudo o que estava acontecendo. A troca de corpos, as ilusões, a busca, o beijo, o pedido... Nem nos meus sonhos eu havia pensando em coisas como essas.

Apesar de tudo o que passei em busca do Sasuke, aprendi coisas muito importantes. Não sabia ainda que a fé junto com o amor, poderia fazer esse tipo de milagre. E querem saber qual milagre? Bom... Para mim, o milagre foi o derretimento de uma pedra de gelo que ainda batia no peito de Sasuke. Difícil imaginar que foi ele quem se declarou primeiro. Engraçado isso! Pois eu sempre me declarava mas não sentia que estava sendo correspondida. Na verdade nem sentia se Sasuke prestava atenção no que eu falava.

Mas não me arrependo do tempo que, eu dedicava a maior parte do meu tempo a um carinho e atenção exclusivamente para ele. E era exatamente isso que eu queria que ele desse, pelo menos, um pouquinho de atenção.

- Ufa!! Finalmente em casa!! - Abri a porta e dei de cara com a minha mãe. Parecia que ela ia sair.

- Ué? Já de volta, Sakura?

- Ãh? Como assim mãe?! Eu fiquei uns dias longe de casa esqueceu?

Minha mãe me olhou com cara de espanto. Parecia até que tinha um fantasma na sua frente.

- Sakura... Pela hora que você saiu, parece que não se passaram nem três horas. Achei que demoraria mais.

- O.O O QUE?!

- Isso mesmo! Você está bem minha filha? - disse colocando a mão na minha testa - Vá para o seu quarto que eu levarei um chazinho para você

- Não mamãe! Não precisa! Não se preocupe... Eu só preciso de um banho mesmo!!! - E dei uma risada nervosa. "Como assim três horas? Pelo que eu me lembro, fiquei uns três dias longe de casa. Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?"

Subi para o meu quarto, arrumei uma troca de roupa e coloquei em cima da minha cama. Fui direto para o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro.

- Como isso é bom! Mas preciso ir logo para não me atrasar ao encontro na ponte. Pedirei ao Kyo para esclarecer certos assuntos.

Uma hora passou muito rápido "Droga! To atrasada!!". Corri em direção a ponte, o mais rápido que as minhas pernas poderiam agüentar.

- Ora, ora, ora... Você não tem relógio não, mocinha?

- ò.ó

- Por que você não fica de boca fechada, hein Mitsawa. Ou melhor, por que não usa essa sua lingua para falar coisas úteis, como explicar o porquê de ninguém ter sido afetado pelo tempo como nós.

- Bom... Eu até gostaria de responder, mas preciso esclarecer algumas coisas. Na verdade, algumas pessoas precisam esclarecer isso.

Repentinamente aparecem Kakashi, Itachi e... Jiraya? O.O

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Calma Sasuke! Acho que temos muito que conversar.

- Sobre o que?

- Oras irmãozinho baka! Não se faça de desentendido porque isso não cai bem para você!

- Ò.Ó

- U.U

- Com relação à troca Sasuke. Eu já sei quem foi o responsável.

- E quem seria?

- Eu fui o responsável pelo jutsu da troca. E conquistei meus objetivos com louvor n.n

Fiquei abismada. Kakashi-sensei estava por trás disso? Mas o que isso significa?!

- E que objetivos eram esses Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke estava do meu lado, e juro que tive de ficar segurando a sua mão para poder acalmá-lo. Com certeza, dependendo desse tal objetivo, Sasuke pularia no pescoço do sensei.

- Bom... Meu, na verdade nosso, objetivo era simplesmente unir vocês.

- O,O (Sakura)

- U.ú (Sasuke) Por que? posso saber?

- Claro irmãozinho-baka! Você não tomava atitude com relação ao seu relacionamento com a Sakura. Na verdade, a maioria que não é tapado, sabia dessa sua quedinha que se transformou em salto de bung-jump de 50 metros por ela.

- Ãh?

- Exatamente! E eu fui encarregado de fazer esse jutsu em vocês com a finalidade de ficarem mais próximos.

- Como assim "fui encarregado"?

- Sakura... Na verdade eu só acatei a uma ordem, só isso.

- E o que o meu nee-san tem a ver com isso?

- O responsável pelo desmaio de vocês foi eu, e fui eu também quem mandou o Kyo aparecer para conversar com a Sakura.

- Ora seu...

- Não fique irritado Sasuke! Afinal, você não saiu perdendo, só ganhando. .

Depois de concluir a frase, Itachi olhou para mim e deu uma piscadinha. Que vergonha!!! Eu alcancei tonalidades extraordinárias de vermelho que nem mesmo Hinata havia alcançado. Até dei um nome: Vermelho Sakura \o'/

- Você tem razão - Disse apertando a minha mão.

"Nossa! Tá ficando quente aqui ou é só impressão minha?"

- E com relação ao tempo?

- Bom... (Ê mania besta!!!) A ilusão afetou diretamente vocês e o tempo que circulavam. Sim, durou três dias para as pessoas envolvidas, mas não. Esse tempo NÃO foi sentido pelas outras pessoas que não tinham nada a ver. Confuso né?

- Ahã.

- Traduzindo... O tempo de vocês foi afetado, o dos outros não. O porquê? Simples. Esse jutsu era extremamente forte e foi feito com a finalidade de não afetar as outras pessoas. Fácil, né?

- Mas espera um pouco Kakashi-sensei. O senhor disse que só obedeceu a uma ordem. De quem?

- Vocês não iriam acreditar - Opa!!! Jiraya se intrometendo na conversa!

- Fala logo que eu estou ficando sem paciência!

- Tsunade foi quem deu a ordem.

(Sakura e Sasuke) - O,O' Tá brincando!

- Não u.u Não brincaria com uma coisa dessas! Se quiserem matar a Tsunade fiquem a vontade!

- Eu sinceramente não acredito!

- Eu sabia que você não acreditaria, e creio que Sasuke também não está acreditando. Mas eu tenho como provar. - Disse tirando um gravador de dentro do bolso. - Ouçam isso!

"Gravação on" 

- Bom... Chegamos!!

- Chegamos aonde?

-Oras... Ao centro da floresta de ilusões que você criou!

- O,O Nossa! Ficou perfeito mesmo \o/ Tenho certeza que a Sakura nem se tocou de que a floresta era uma ilusão!

- ò.ó Isso não interessa! Kakashi! O que você quer me mostrar afinal?

- Sabe Tsunade... Esse seu plano realmente foi muito bom.

- Lógico que foi! Eu sempre tenho as melhores idéias! D

-U.U Como eu estava dizendo... Você tinha mesmo essa intenção desde o começo?

- Ahã! Eu armei isso tudo até os mínimos detalhes!! Ficou genial, não?

- Realmente! Merece meus parabéns Hokage! (Itachi falando)

- U.Ú

- Então é só isso!

- Só isso?

- Ahã! Eu só queria mostrar como ficou o trabalho extremamente bem-planejado por você a você ! E... Antes que eu me esqueça... Itachi e Kyo também ajudaram na missão!

"Gravação off" 

- O.O Impossível!!

- Tudo é possível para um ninja, Sakura n.nV

- Então eu tenho contas a acertar com a nossa tão prestativa Hokage!!!

Depois que Sasuke falou isso, me puxou para o centro de Konoha. Detalhe: Ele me puxou correndo. Sai catando cavaco pelas ruas de Konoha! Imaginem o mico!! "Outro por sinal ¬¬' "

- O que você vai fazer Sasuke?

- Você verá! - Disse com um sorrisinho suspeito no rosto. "AiAiAi!! O que ele vai aprontar!?"

Acabamos parando em frente ao bar mais famoso de Konoha. Na verdade o único. Era ali que Tsunade vivia. Como uma "segunda casa" para ela.

- Chegamos!

- O que faremos?

- Sakura... Você não está com vontade de se vingar?

- Mais ou menos. Por quê?

- Porque essa será a nossa vingança! - E entrou naquele lugar.

oo

No dia seguinte... No bar de Konoha...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH (Eta frase mais clichê ¬¬)

- Acalme-se senhora!

- O... o senhor tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

- É impossível!

- Não, não é. Um cliente veio e comprou TODAS as bebidas alcoólicas possíveis. Na verdade, só as mais fortes que, por coincidência, são as suas preferidas.

- E... E não... Não tem mais?

- Não. O próximo carregamento será só mês que vem. (Detalhe: Eles estão no começo do mês)

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oo

- Nossa Sasuke-kun! Aqui é tão lindo!!

- Que bom que você gostou!

Nós estávamos em um campo cheio das minhas flores preferidas. Era simplesmente perfeito aquele lugar!

- É... É tão lindo... Não da nem para descrever!!

- n.n Não tão linda quanto você Sakura! Apesar da nossa vingança, eu tenho muito a agradecer a Tsunade. Finalmente tenho você do meu lado onde eu quero!

- E você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz por esse momento!! Na verdade, tudo o que passamos parece um sonho.

- É verdade. Mas... Isso que estamos vivendo pode ter certeza que não é.

- A não? Então me prova!

E Sasuke captura os meus lábios em um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Não tínhamos mais pressa, pois sabíamos que aquele sentimento que crescia em nossos corações era correspondido. E tudo aquilo que passamos com certeza ficaria marcado para sempre em nossas vidas.

oo

Mesmo com tantas justificativas convincentes, eu ainda acreditava que a troca de corpos fora um sonho. Afinal, Se Eu Fosse Ele, não conseguiria realizar momentos como aqueles, pois tudo o que eu passei no corpo do Sasuke-kun foi a mais incrível de todas as minhas aventuras!!

FIM 

_Aqui termina uma fic muito especial para mim. Espero que todos que leram tenham se satisfeito com esse final n.n_

_Quero agradecer de coração ao meu amigo Gui que betou essa fic para mim e me ajudou MUITO com algumas idéias! Valeu mesmo!!_

_Agradecimentos também ao pessoal que acompanhou e comentou essa fic! Cada review que todas vocês me mandaram foi muito especial para mim n.n Muito obrigada!_

_Então termina aqui, uma fic que eu gostei muito de fazer, e que com certeza me marcou como ficwriter... Espero conseguir repetir a dose, daqui para frente! xD_

_Um grande abraço a todos vocês, e espero que continuem acompanhando as minhas fics! n.n_

_**Kiah chan**_


End file.
